underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Corvin/Powers and Abilities
Prior to being bitten by Lucian, Michael was an apparently normal American medical intern, the only remarkable thing about him being his genetic heritage as the mortal descendent of Alexander Corvinus, making him the only known carrier of the Corvinus Strain in its dormant form. Even as a human, however, his courage attracts Selene's notice when he dives out amid a subway shootout in order to save a woman who had been caught in the crossfire between the Vampires and Lycans. While in Hybrid form, Michael regresses to a more feral mentality, his combat style demonstrating a ruthlessness that he had never shown before as a human. He has never been heard to speak beyond growls and roars while in Hybrid form. Despite this, some facet of his intelligence remains, apparent in behaviors such as utilizing a chain as a weapon, and recognizing the objective of adversary and ally alike (such as when he moved out of the way when Selene opened fire on William). These are possibly high-functioning predatory instincts, but there could be more present. In Underworld, when Michael's Hybrid form had settled, his facial architecture remained human, while in Evolution, he sports a short muzzle, and while he was briefly transformed in Awakening, his facial architecture remained human; this may indicate that Michael may be able to alter his Hybrid transformation at will. In Endless War, his Hybrid facial architecture also remains human (though the changes in facial features are most likely an inconsistency). Michael also has the ability to change partially, such as his eyes and teeth, and even turn his fingers into claws. In Hybrid form, Michael has a combination of Vampire and Lycan teeth, with the Vampire teeth in his top jaw, and Lycan teeth in his bottom jaw. He has also exhibited the same dietary requirements of Vampires, who are hemovores. *'Superhuman Endurance': Whether he is in his Hybrid form or human form, Michael can withstand several gunshots and still have enough strength to fight. After adapting to his new status, he is able to withstand several powerful blows from Immortal Elders Marcus and William on separate fights, the latter whose raw strength is enough to shatter solid stone. *'Superhuman Strength': In human form, Michael is able to fully stop a truck that had just initiated its brakes, can break steel chains and rip a first aid kit box from a wall. When changed to his Hybrid form, Michael's strength increases significantly. He holds his ground against Viktor, a centuries-old Vampire Elder, in physical combat immediately following the transformation, taking the Elder by surprise with his incredible speed and strength before ultimately falling prey to Viktor's much greater combat experience and superior battle technique. Although Michael is one of the most physically powerful beings of the series, his lack of combat experience tends to put him at a disadvantage when facing particularly experienced combatants, though his raw strength, speed and rage is often enough to compensate for this when facing the average Vampire or Lycan; Viktor is the only non-Hybrid being that Michael couldn't defeat due to Viktor's vast combat experience as an Elder Vampire. He can also punch through a Werewolf's chest with ease. His strength is so great that he is able to kill William, the first Werewolf in existence (who had been weakened by centuries without sustenance), by tearing his head in half with his bare hands, despite having recently recovered from being impaled by Marcus. He also holds his own against another Hybrid, Marcus, despite the latter's status as the eldest of the Vampires. *'Superhuman Healing': Although he seems dependent upon blood to sustain himself, his healing is as powerful as the rest of him, allowing Michael to come back to life even after being impaled twice through the chest and provided with only a few drops of Selene's blood with no sign of weakness, although it takes him a few hours to recover. It is possible that if he sustains life-threatening wounds without compensating the blood loss, his body goes into a state of suspended animation, similar to a Vampire Elder, in order to preserve the brain long enough for the body to heal itself from the damage. *'Superhuman Speed': Due to him being a Hybrid, Michael's speed greatly exceeds both Lycan and Vampire, allowing him to move faster than the eye can see, and can move several meters in less than a second, in a manner akin to teleportation. *'Superhuman Agility': Michael can jump higher and move more athletically than both Vampires or Lycans. While just a Lycan before becoming a Hybrid, Michael displayed the ability to leap out a window, perform a flip and land on his feet without harm. *'Sensory Synchronization:' He and his daughter can perceive through each other psychically, as well as sense each other's presence. es:Michael Corvin/Poderes & Habilidades Category:Powers subpages